


A Diva Past Her Prime

by FaunaProductions



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, F/M, brief implication of possible suicide, happy ending i think, i was struck with some serious carlotta feels, idk its worded vaguely tho, this is coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaunaProductions/pseuds/FaunaProductions
Summary: What was life like for Carlotta Giudicelli after the events at the Paris Opera House?-I typed this out on my phone at 2:30 in the morning and the two friends I showed it to approved so now I'm posting it enjoy
Relationships: Carlotta Giudicelli/Ubaldo Piangi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Diva Past Her Prime

Carlotta stares at the casket as it is lowered into the ground.

She doesn't scream, though she wants to.

Her throat is still raw from all the screaming she's already done.

She doesn't cry, though there are tracks worn on her cheeks that the tears could follow.

Her eyes are too dry for her to cry anymore than she already has.

She doesn't throw herself into the grave, though if her knees buckle, she will not catch herself to keep her from going down with him.

Her body and soul ache but she has no way to ease the pain.

When she closes her eyes, it's his lifeless face.

When she lays down at night, the lack of warmth is ever apparent.

She doesn't sing any longer.

She can, she supposes, but it would be different if she had to play the soprano across from someone else's tenor.

Her career is over now.

She thinks it may have been over before he had even been taken from her.

Perhaps she had been past her prime when that cursed opera ghost said so.

Her managers groveled only for her famed name to headline the act.

He asked her to sing again because he wanted her to be happy, and where happier was she than on the stage?

In his arms.

She was happier in his arms.

She was happier when she could warm up her vocals as she paced around their bedroom, and he would watch her with more love and praise in his eyes than even the best audience.

Now he is buried in the ground, and she is alone.

She is alone for the first time, and she doesn't know what to do.

She is alone, and he is not there to reassure her.

She is alone, and her bed feels empty and cold.

She is alone, and her voice can no longer be heard by the world.

She is alone.

She is unloved, by the managers and the walls of the opera house itself.

She is unloved, by the public and the audiences that once adored her but have now quickly forgotten her name.

She is unloved, without her husband and she will not find another—she doesn't want to so she doesn't try.

She is unloved.

Perhaps she is forced to live decades beyond him.

Perhaps she follows quickly.

Perhaps it is natural means or an illness.

Perhaps it is not.

She is alone, until she rejoins him past the veil.

He will smile for her, as he always has.

He will hold her, as he always has.

He will love her, as he always has.

She is not alone.

She is loved.


End file.
